


拿破仑·索罗三天没睡觉/Napoleon Solo Hasn't Slept For Three Days

by OopsWhereDidMyNameGo



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo/pseuds/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo
Summary: 拿破仑•索罗三天没睡觉了，所以他不该在做这个的。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 20





	拿破仑·索罗三天没睡觉/Napoleon Solo Hasn't Slept For Three Days

1.

“……你知道我的任务是什么吗？”

“和我之前的一样。”拿破仑转身掀开床上的衣服，磁盘完全显露出来，“如果有必要，杀了我，以拿到这个。”

伊利亚从磁盘上收回眼神，和拿破仑无言地对视，半响问道：“你打算……？”

“烧了，对大家都好。”拿破仑耸耸肩，看到伊利亚皱起眉头做了个口型“窃听”，便弯起嘴角笑了，“你进房间之前我已经彻彻底底搜过一遍了，放心，他们一时半会儿不知道我们在这个小房间里密谋了什么。”

和拿破仑在阳台烧完磁盘，伊利亚终于放松了些，但还不是完全放松，身体因为头脑中的什么考量而微微紧绷着。他低头望了望表：“接下来到晚应该都没有事了。酒？”

“请给我来杯威士忌，Peril。”

2.

“……所以，我就是问一下。马上就要各奔东西了。”喝了小半杯，拿破仑终于开口了。他说着，放下酒杯转向伊利亚，停顿了一下，伸出舌头掠过嘴唇，咬住下唇两秒又松开：“你想不想——”

“好。”伊利亚脱口而出，眼睛锁在拿破仑的嘴唇上，随即欲盖弥彰地补充，“我是说，可以。”

3.

拿破仑•索罗三天没睡觉了，所以他不该在做这个的。

第一天抵达罗马，行李都来不及放就去为伊利亚放风护航，受了些气回来后又和前台姑娘放纵到了清晨。

第二天白天要演戏还算顺利轻松，而晚上，先是到文奇盖拉船坞，又是开锁又是逃命又是跳船又是下水救人，回到酒店还得使出全部本领让维多利亚信服，虽然最后还是被证明是无用功。

第三天更是悲惨，被迷倒对补充他的睡眠可没有一点帮助，而鲁迪舅舅的折磨可能会让他接下来几周都噩梦缠身。被救出来后便全副武装突进小岛营救盖比和磁盘，追车后又被亚历山大甩了一撬棍在额上。

所以，是的，拿破仑•索罗已经三天没睡觉了。因此他不该在做这个的。

但是他就在这儿，在罗马一家高级酒店的大床上，身上压着一个近两米的苏联人，两腿间夹着与他同样汗湿发烫的一具躯体。他右手揽着伊利亚的后脖颈，指节扣进了肩胛骨之间的凹陷处。苏联人每一次的挺进都让他掐得更加用力，但对方似对疼痛毫无所觉，只是回应以粗哑渴望的低吼。

操，操操操。拿破仑一句调情都讲不出来，思维被捣弄个粉碎，连心里骂声都是断断续续的。

被搞得稀里糊涂想不出俏皮话，拿破仑干脆将唇贴近伊利亚的耳鬓，把喉中细碎的呻吟哽咽直接灌进对方脑子里去。拿破仑马上就知道自己赌对了——苏联人喜欢这个，并发出了到现在为止最性感诱人的呻吟。拿破仑听得浑身一激灵。

让苏联人失控这个事实，给拿破仑带来了他赖以生存的自满与得意洋洋，更加深了他的渴望。他向苏联人耳朵叹一声，伴着嘶哑的喉音——表明他已为他呻吟叫喊得没了力气。但这口叹气里的哄骗意味漏出来叫苏联人听见了，伊利亚抚摸着他腰臀的大手力度加重，颇有些羞恼似的。他使起劲把拿破仑大半个身子举了一举，往前不管不顾的一记顶弄让两人都往床头移了一段距离，两人同时发出呻吟，伊利亚更加性奋和渴求，拿破仑这下却真的带上了求饶的意味了。

三天未睡，明明已经困到极致，性奋却一波一波涌上来刺激着大脑。拿破仑被困意和快感轮番统治，头脑发涨发热，额上某一块突突地跳动着，心脏跳得前所未有的快，直感觉下一秒就要死过去。

但是伊利亚不放过他，又一把将他摁下去，使得拿破仑的后脑碰上了床头板。然后这多灾多难的脑袋一路蹭下去埋进了枕头里。这下他的头颈倒是舒服极了，软绵的触感使困意卷土重来，拿破仑心跳呼吸都逐渐慢了回来，掐住伊利亚后颈的右手也改为松松地揽抱着他光裸的脊背，指尖无意识地摩挲着背部紧实的肌肉群，右小臂挂在伊利亚肩上随着他的动作而上下起伏。

拿破仑脑袋深陷在枕头里，动动脖子肩膀、侧一侧脸，姿势调整得恰到好处，便禁不住阖上了眼皮，指尖在伊利亚身上的抚摸动作幅度一点点、一点点减小。苏联人动作的节奏也终于逐渐稳下来，于是快感依旧涌上来，却更像是海滩上一波一波的清浅细浪。拿破仑困到发昏的脑袋迷迷糊糊，意识在律动中悄悄离他远去，一点点，一点点地……

“Cowboy？”伊利亚喘着气，瞪着身底下好像马上就要睡着的盗贼，语气充溢着不可置信和恼怒，“你想睡觉？我有那么……”

“……Hmm？”拿破仑迟钝地哼哼了两声，清醒了过来，不情不愿地把眼皮眯开一条缝，“噢Peril，不是你的问题，你很棒亲爱的。只不过我好久没睡觉了……有，三天？”他意识清醒后的表情甚至暴露出更多的欲望，舔着唇扭动了一下腰，催促着停下动作的伊利亚。

“你……”伊利亚闷气不吭声了，而拿破仑得到了他想要的——一记又深又狠的顶弄。他哽出一声短促的满足呻吟，但很快就笑不出来了，苏联人动作太过激烈，满是气急败坏。

“行行好Peril，我三天没睡觉了，慢点。”拿破仑语气里是真实的不舒服，“虽然我真的很想操你……”

“那你，”伊利亚粗重地呼吸着，动作不情不愿地缓和下来了，“干嘛主动提议！”

“机不可失失不再来啊Peril。”拿破仑为节奏的缓和感激地看了他一眼，居然还打了个哈欠，“要是我刚刚说我现在好困想睡一觉，你觉得我们之后还有机会操一场吗？”

拿破仑看着伊利亚眯着眼睛，似乎真的有在好好思考，最后他有些挫败地咕哝：“没。”

“你看看，机不可失时不再来没错吧。”

拿破仑露出个自得的小笑容，伊利亚差点又没控制住自己按住他狠操一场的冲动。最后他只是闷声闷气地指控：“那你头天晚上还睡前台姑娘，维多利亚和鲁迪也就算了，这晚你明明可以用来睡觉的。”

“我怎么知道第二天就要被搞？我又不是先知。”拿破仑一边说着一边好像又开始向困意倒戈，“我还得把你从水里救上来……”

伊利亚咕哝了什么，有些不满——不服气的样子，但拿破仑已经听不真切，因为苏联人同时还伸手握住了他的老二，一边缓慢却用力地操干他的屁股，一边又迅速却轻柔地撸动他的老二，强烈的刺激在短时间内一股脑儿翻滚上来，而他三天没有得到休息的大脑完全无法承受这么多——这太过了！简直要叫他几乎喘不上气，叫他快要翻起眼睛，叫他忘却姓名和国籍，满脑子只剩下光火一样色彩的性与黑灰一样色彩的梦。

当高潮终于降临，拿破仑紧闭起双眼，一片黑暗中炸开无数白点，四肢连带着身体一起绷得紧紧的。他没有再睁开眼，困意现在没有了竞争对手，脑海中的黑雾渐渐聚集起来似要吞没他。伊利亚差点跟着射在他体内，但还是硬克制住自己退了出来，撸动了几下自己射在了美国人的屁股上，然后长叹一声跟着对方瘫了下去。

4.

快感的巅峰后是懒散的余韵。拿破仑早已半个脑子陷入梦乡，苏联人瘫在他身上后他连推一推都懒得，脖颈在枕头里蹭出个舒服姿势，简直是以破世界纪录的速度坠入了梦境最深处。伊利亚还喘着气，慢吞吞地翻了半个身带着拿破仑一起调整成微微侧躺的姿势，没把重量移开不说，把四肢也缠了上去。好在拿破仑不知不觉，无法进行抵抗。

伊利亚的胯和拿破仑的齐平，脑袋正好比拿破仑高出了一些，那就不能怪他把眼睛一直盯在那一头杂乱蜷曲的黑发上了。美国人已经睡着了。伊利亚瞅一眼拿破仑的睡脸，费了好大功夫才把眼神挪开。

美国人已经睡着了。伊利亚在心里默念，也不知道是在给谁打气。

最后他终于伸出手，把一头的小卷挨个抚顺，使拿破仑恢复白日那头毛柔顺服帖的样子。完成这一大工程后，他却又忍不住从里面挑出一缕，在手指上绕上几圈又松开，再绕上几圈，再松开。

苏联人绕着美国人额前的一丝发卷睡着了。

FIN


End file.
